I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you
by Damon Salvawhore Salvatore
Summary: That's it, Stelena shippers. Elena chose him. Damon. She's the one that makes her feel most alive. Well, at least, that's what she said. Your excuse, before, was that it was the sire bond talking, and that she truly loves Stefan? Well no. This time, the sire bond is gone. No more poor little sired Elena. This is the real Elena talking.


Damon was standing in front of the fireplace, inside of the Salvatore boarding house silently. Standing all alone, and keeps staring into the fire.

He was thinking about Elena, if she really wanted to become human. If she had the choice, would she take the cure? Would she would rather stay a vampire? Was all Stefan and him did, they did for nothing? Maybe Elena liked the way she was. Maybe she wanted to stay immortal. And what would have happened if Damon took the cure? Would Elena stay a vampire forever? Damon didn't want to be human. His choice, to take the cure and become human, or to stay a vampire, was the second option. Damon didn't have problems to control the bloodlust, like Stefan did. Damon was under control. He was dealing with it. And Elena–well–Elena was turned because of the life she led. Stefan and Damon were the reason of that problem. Elena was a normal, teenage girl, until Stefan and Damon came in her life. Her life changed. _She_ changed.

Damon looks down to his hands and then back to the fireplace. Elena steps in the living room, as he hears her.

'I wanted to apologize,' Damon said, while gazing in the flames.

Elena looked at him and crossed her arms on her chest. 'Good,' She said.

Damon doesn't look at her, but keeps looking into the fire, deeply. 'Let me finish I said I wanted to,' he faced her this time. 'But then I realized I'm not sorry.'

Elena seemed insulted and angry. 'You would rather die...than be human... and you expect me to be okay with that?'

He looked back at the fire and turned in front of her to speak. 'I didn't say you were supposed to be okay with that I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish. Because I make bad choices that hurt you.' Damon explained while Elena sighed deeply. 'Yes, I would rather've died than be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you,' He kept on going. Elena was holding back her tears, looking away now and then. 'Only to lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you!'

'I'd rather die right now,' Damon looked furious. 'Then spend my last, final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change! And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons I'm wrong for you.'

Elena stood there, in front of him, looking at him. Damon took a deep breath and looked back at the fire, his eyes reflecting the flames. 'Fine,' Elena tilt her head a bit. 'Then I'm not sorry either.' Damon looked down, then back at her as she kept speaking. He looked confused. He didn't know what was coming next, or what was her point. 'I'm not sorry that I met you,' she stepped a little closer. 'I'm not sorry that knowing you, has made me question _everything_. That in death, you're the one that made me feel most alive!'

Damon kept eying her, wondering if she was telling him she loved him, or she hated him. She sighed again. 'You've been a terrible person.' Elena said shaking her head. 'You made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices I've made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love with you,' Elena admitted.

Damon turned his whole body in front of her.

'I love you, Damon,' Elena said slowly, articulating. Damon started to walk towards her as she said, 'I love y..' he kissed her. She kissed back. All she knew is how strong she felt about him. How real it was. And this time, it wasn't the sire bond talking. It was her choice. Damon was the right one for her. Damon was the one she loved. She didn't care about anything else in the world, all that she cared about was what was happening. Her life felt free, she felt alive. She put her arms around him, and he put his around her. This felt perfect. She felt like the happiest person in the world. For once, she didn't worry about what was happening. She didn't worry about Stefan.

And Damon, well, he felt the same. He didn't worry about his brother, why would he? He was happy for once and for all. He wouldn't let go of his happiness. This was his life. This was the right thing to do. It was Elena's choice. She chose him, not Stefan. For once.


End file.
